Philbert
Philbert is an ungulate monster that made his first and only debut in Rampage: Total Destruction. He is one of 30 playable monsters (40 on the Nintendo Wii version). This is the only Rampage game he has appeared in. Background Philbert was just an ordinary man until he drank Scum Soda and had a violent reaction that mutated him into a giant hoofed hybrid monster. He then went on a rampage until he was captured and imprisoned in a Cryo-Tube hidden at an unknown location. Appearance While Philbert is described as an Ungulate, he does not actually resemble any one creature in the species. His head shape and horns resemble a ram, while his teeth resemble the fangs of a hippopotamus. Despite being called an ungulate, Philbert does not sport any hooves ( which normally denotes ungulates as a group) and his legs and feet resemble that of a hare or kangaroo. Abilities Despite having low stats, Philbert's Special Meter fills up much faster than any other monster to compensate. In addition, Philbert is able to eat absolutely anything. No matter if the food or object is hazardous he takes absolutely no damage from it. In fact he gains a bonus amount of health for food and takes no damage from harmful things such as chili peppers, fire, poison or jets of water. Strategy You must complete the game with the "Par Points Met" award for all cities to unlock Philbert. Trivia *Ungulates are animals with hooved toes and cover a wide range of species, including hippopotamuses, horses, pigs, camels, giraffes, rhinoceroses, sheep, tapirs, and peccaries. Incredibly, Philbert doesn't have any hooves. *Philbert may actually mark the first time a whole new fictional species of ungulate has been created. This may be due to being a mix of different ungulates and his lizard-like tail and rabbit-like feet (as no ungulate has a tail or feet like Philbert's). **He is also a hybrid mix of different ungulates. For example, he has the horns of a ram and the teeth of a hippopotamus. ** Phibert and Jack are the only two hybrid monsters. *From looking at the 3D render of Philbert, it can be noted that he does not have a tongue. One reason may suggest that he does not have a tongue because he is supposed to be a "hideous" mutation. Another reason may be that he has a tongue but it is almost concealed at the base of Philbert's mouth, much like a hippopotamus's tongue (itself being an ungulate). *Philbert is not the only ungulate in Rampage: Total Destruction. There is also Boris the Rhinoceros, Wally the Warthog, Ramsey the Ram, and Rojo the Bull. Harley the Boar from Rampage Through time is also an ungulate. *It seems that Philbert is the most satirically harassed monster in Rampage: Total Destruction. The official description of Philbert clarifies that he has issues and he decides to take it out on the world, so this must mean humans in general. It is also unknown whether or not other monsters mock him. *Philbert's appearance is similar to the Tauntaun alien in “Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back” from the Star Wars franchise. Gallery Philbert RTD.png|Philbert in the Rampage Total Destruction (Gamecube and Playstation 2 version) Philbert_RTD_Wii.jpg|Philbert in the Rampage Total Destruction (Wii version) Philbert, Eyegore and Bubba.jpg|Philbert, with Eyegore and Bubba Category:Monsters Category:Mutant Category:Male Monsters Category:Mammal Monsters Category:Ungulate Monsters Category:Hybrid Monsters Category:Rampage: Total Destruction Category:Rampage: Total Destruction Monsters Category:Unlockable Monsters